


"Save me!" --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Eventual Smut, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: AU: FiremenAs soon as Alec get to work, he gets a call to a giant fire thats speads across an apartment building in Brooklyn and Alec finds a man unconscious on the top floor.





	"Save me!" --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff ahead so watch out!

Today so far was pretty smooth until Alec Lightwood heard the emergency alarm go off meaning *FIRE*. Alec flung himself into action, sliding down the golden pole to the garage with 3 firetrucks and changing rooms. 5 other firemen ran to their locker to put on their fire protection suits and Alec did the same in record time. Alec was the driver of 5493 firetruck and it just so happens that they were using his truck today. Alec launched himself into his respectful drivers seat and his brother slide through the other door next to him. "Oof! Code red indeed!" Jace said to lighten this intense situation. "What do you think we'll see today bro?" Jace asked to get Alec talking because he knew that Alec was probably going to freak out afterwards. "I don't know but the chef said the caller sounded freaked out so we might find a dead body." Alec answered professional and Jace scoffed in surprise. "Woah! Spear me the details Alec!" Alec shock his head and smiled a little. They got to the inferno of an apartment building. "Your probably right about the dead body thing Alec." Alec's friend, Simon said with a shocked face. Alec heard screaming coming from the building and ran to go inside the furious inferno with his baby sister, Isabelle. "You hear that too right?" He asked his sister and she nodded sadly. They ran to the screaming and found an unconscious man in a heap on the floor. There was a small male that was the cause of screaming. Alec ran over to lifted up the unconscious man in his arms and Isabelle also lifted the small male because the man collapsed after inhaling the thick ash. They ran out the building with the victims in their arms. They looked to see that Jace and Simon went up to see if there was anyone else in the building. Alec looked closely at the man he saved and he noticed that the man had make-up on. 

***Few hours earlier at Magnus' apartment***

 Magnus was getting ready for his last client of the day and he leaned against his fireplace with a relaxed smile. He watched as his cat walked around outside and laughed as local people tried to clap Chairman but failed miserable, earning a scratches on their software hands. His client walked in calmly with a smirk on their face and Magnus sighed unhappy at his snobby client. "Magnus! There's my favourite Warlock! How are you?" The client said as he got very close to Magnus. "Robert, I'm perfectly fine." Magnus answered unhappily at the Vampire. Robert walked around Magnus, getting a better look at his outfit. "Looking gorgeous Magnus, like always! So, do you have a little something for me?" "Why thank you my dear and I do! Same as usual?" Magnus said, answering Robert happily after being given a compliment. Robert hmmed enthusiastically and Magnus flicked his wrists, making a jar of horse blood appear in Robert's waiting hand. "Ooh Magnus! Your the best!" Robert managed to say as the fire started to spead through out the home because Magnus' magic made the flame bigger due to his anger towards his client. Magnus looked in fear as his client started shouting at him and it made him worsen, causing him to collapse in front of him.

***Back to now time***

Magnus slowly opened his eyes to see a tall, handsome fireman looking back at him with a sexy smile. "He's awake everyone!" The man said happily to the giant crowed behind the man. Magnus bolted up right looking at the crowed in embarrassment, hiding himself in the blanket that was around his body. The man looked in awe as he saw Magnus curl up into a ball and looked back at the crowed. "Seems like he's shy so let's give him privacy." Alec looked back at the frightened man and Magnus looked up at the man. "My name is.... Magnus Bane." He said in a small voice and Alec smiled sweetly at him. Magnus noticed the man's name tag, 'Alec Lightwood' it said. "Is Alec short for Alexander?" Magnus asked curiously and Alec nodded with a smile. Magnus smiled back and realised that his client was in the same building as him. Magnus was about to freak out when Alexander said. "Your friend is safe, don't worry." Magnus let out a breath of relief as the paramedics did a check over his body for injuries but to their surprise, they found non. Magnus obviously couldn't tell mortals that he was a Warlock because they wouldn't understand.

**...**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you liked it!


End file.
